Justice League: Injustice
'''Justice League: Injustice '''is animated film losely based off Issue 13 of Justice League of America, written by Dwayne McDuffie in 2007. Plot After breaking out from prison, Deathstroke was taken by the Joker and recruited into the Injustice League; an organization of criminal activity ran by Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd. One by one, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman have been subdued, leaving the rest of the Justice League and The Teen Titans to help them and stop the Injustice League's secret plan. Cast *Tim Daly - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Bizzaro *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillion - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Phil LaMarr - King Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman, John Stewart/Green Lantern *Carl Lumbly - J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/The Martian Manhunter *Alan Tudyk - Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow, Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman, Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Shadow Thief *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom, Felix Faust, Evil Star *Ron Pearlman - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, Jack Ryder/The Creeper, Abra Kadabra *LeVar Burton - Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Maria Canals - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman, Leslie Willis/Livewire *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice, Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost, Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta, Selinda Flinders/Shimmer *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rusch/Firestorm *Maurice LaMarche - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate, Victor Fries/Mister Freeze *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold, Roy Harper/Red Arrow, Professor Ojo, Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Steven Blum - Clifford Carmichael/The Thinker, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Count Vertigo, Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel, Martyn Van Wyck/Effigy *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Tara Strong - Harleen Quinzell/Harley Quinn *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *J.B. Blanc - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Gwendoline Yeo - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Beatriz da Costa/Fire, *Adam Baldwin - Rex Mason/Metamorpho, Rudy Jones/Parasite *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Troy Baker - The Joker, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek, Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy, John Dee/Dr. Destiny, William I. Zard/Wizard, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, Bito Wladon/Sonar, Alfred Pennyworth *Kari Wahlgren - Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Clancey Brown- Lex Luthor *Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd *Keith David - Black Manta *John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak, Black Beetle, Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman, Hector Hammond, Onomatopoeia, Lawrence "Crusher" Crock/Sportsmaster, Baran Flinders/Mammoth, Dreamslayer, Alexi Nikolai/Lord Havok, Blockbuster, Joesph Martin/Atomic Skull *Carlos Alazaraqui - The Key, Copperhead *Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo, Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Dee Bradley Baker - Ralph Dibney/Elongated Man Justin Ballantine/Libra, Shaggy Man, William Tockman/Clock Man *Arnold Vosloo - Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso *Rick D. Wasserman - Basil Karlo/Clayface *Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler *John Kassir - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho, Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Paul Blackthorne - John Corben/Metallo *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire *Kelly Hu - Lady Shiva *Elizabeth Fisher - Lian Harper *Vincent Martella - Tim Drake/Robin Crew *James Tucker - Producer *Andrea Rommano - Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Composer *Phil Bourassa - Character Designer